Summertime
by Mr-Spock1
Summary: A little story about what could happen during a summer night... Kind of PWP. AUTHORIZED TRANSLATION


Disclaimer: All acting persons do belong to JKR and I don't earn anything with it.  
This is my first story and it was a kind of remittance work.

All characters are quite OOC!

Warning to all romantics: That story is almost just about "the one thing".  
Framework action? NO! Psychology? NJET!

"But my dear beta Irm survived it, haven't you?  
Irm? Iiiiiiirm!" /breathes stertorously/

_Lapislazuli_

I'm really glad to be able to do this little favour to Lapislazuli and translate her story. I only hope that I found the right words to honour her piece of work.

I really love that darling girl, she is so sweet and shy, she's always embarrassed by her reviews.

The original story "Summertime" is also available at thanks to Omniwing who corrected my horrible mistakes!

_Mr.Spock_

_**------------------------------------**_

_**-----------------------**_

_**SUMMERTIME**_

_By Lapislazuli_

_**---------------------**_

_**-------------------------------------**_

It was the first warm night in Hogwarts in this early summer; the air was filled with the wonderful scent of the awakening nature.

Buds, being sunlit by the daylight, gave off their promising lore even now. The sweet sounds of the love lurching entities, that danced the round dance everywhere, vibrated through sultriness up to the castle.

Also, one or two other castle inhabitants didn't want to sacrifice this night to sleep, but sat at a wide opened window, hanging after their dreams, counted the stars at the Firmament, learned at the bed, bent over a dozen of books, or followed their profession in the cool dungeon.

However, Ginny had burst into Hermione's room and persuaded her friend to an admittedly not harmless trip onto the astronomy tower, to pay their tribute to the marvellous night. Hermione didn't need to be asked twice and was quickly caught by her friend's light-headed, exuberant enthusiasm.

Giggling, they climbed through the portrait hole, barefoot and only dressed into thin, white nightshirts. Hermione took Ginny's hand and pulled her down the corridor in a racy double quick. The light materials of their shirts fluttered like two excited pigeons in the air, the residual of their bodies were swallowed by the darkness.

Their resolution to be quiet was quickly forgotten, because they had a giggle over this one and that one. They coltishly hurried up the dark stairs, mutually overhauling themselves, until Hermione held Ginny at the sleeve of her shirt.

"Stop, I can't go on. Short break," Hermione panted and leaned on the belly of the broad stairway hand rail.

"Just look, you were so stormy, you have torn off three of my buttons," Ginny giggled.

"Oh, but it seems that your nightshirt now has an elegant placket. I can see your bottom. The material must have torn while we were running." Ginny missed Hermione's naked buttock a gentle flap.

"Beautiful view, I find."

"Shush," Hermione hissed, "Listen, someone comes. What should we do now? Oh, we hide ourselves in that alcove over there!"

They squeezed themselves into a deep, close niche, closely together and fought against the arising paroxysm of laughter.

The steps could already be heard clearly now, they became increasingly louder.

Tensely, the two tried to bring their respiration and the up-whipped pulse under control.

Soon, their tightly pressed together bodies surged together in the same rhythm, an adapted lifting and lowering of their thoraxes. Concentrated, they listened to the steps, whose distance was difficult to be determined by the acoustics of the cathedral-sized stairway.

Ginny felt Hermione's heavy breath in the bend of her neck, what released a wave of warmth through her body.

In the oppressive silence, she also noticed Hermione's hip, which was pressed against her belly and her mons veneris. An extremely irritating situation for Ginny and a prickle spread in her belly area.

Hermione hadn't missed to notice how Ginny's nipples had stiffened, which rubbed with each breath against her own breasts now. She sucked in the scent which came from Ginny's body deeply, in order to breathe it out immediately thereafter on the tender skin of Ginny's neck. She felt how Ginny softly trembled.

The hand, which Ginny had put carelessly down on Hermione's hip at the beginning, tightened their hold, nearly as if she would press her pelvis slightly to herself.

The steps were already completely close when Hermione turned her head to Ginny a little.

In the dark, she could see her eyes sparkling and that they likewise were watching her.

Completely soft, Hermione affected Ginny's mouth with her lips and was surprised about how soft they were.

At the same time, the contrast of Ginny's warm thigh between her legs and the cold stone at her naked buttocks kindled a fire in her crotch.

Just when Ginny dared to lick over Hermione's upper lip tenderly with her tongue point, the two drove around their heads, in order to just recognize the last tail of a by-rushing robe.

"Snape," Hermione gasped, "... He will return again at any rate and I suggest we better disappear from here. In the next corridor, I know of a small storage chamber, which looks like it hadn't been used since over one hundred years. It is always unlocked. There we'll wait until the coast is clear. "

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

They closed the door quietly behind themselves and found themselves in a chamber plugged full of lumber and shelves. The already nearly full moon dipped the area into pale, bright light. Under the window were a few carelessly folded carpets, onto which the two girls alighted themselves.

°°°°°

Snape, who had an excellent sense of hearing, had already heard the two girls coming along and had unlit his wand. In a first reaction, he had wanted to step out of the shelter of the shelves, where he was searching for a special antiquated cauldron, to carpet the two girls, but he changed his mind when he spotted that Weasley's neckline was wide open and showed her right breast.

Furthermore, he was able to see the glow of the white buttocks of Granger, who seated down sideways to and facing Weasley. Possibly, this could become pretty interesting if he would wait for a bit.

°°°°°

Ginny settled back comfortably and sighed:

"I told you that this night is something special. "

Hermione bent over to Ginny and drew a line down the shoulder and alongside the border of the neckline with her finger, while she carefully put away the material to expose the second breast, too.

"Yes, there it is," Hermione whispered, "You've got gorgeous breasts, Ginny. I always wanted to have such dark nipples as yours. Mine are rather light and soft."

„Who cares? I don't think that mine are more beautiful because of that. Let me see!"

She turned to Hermione to unbutton her skirt as well. Hermione bent herself backwards a little and watched how Ginny folded the material apart to regard her breasts.

"Oh, those are really sweet," with the finger, Ginny softly circled the nipple until, she touched it.

"And so velvety soft! If I were a man, I would fall in love instantly with them.

Oh, just look, now it pulls together."

Hermione was unable to undertake anything against the fact that outgoing from her breast, goose bumps formed at her entire body. A small sigh escaped from her slightly opened mouth. Automatically, her leg musculature relaxed and the thighs folded apart a little.

They looked each other deep in the eyes and felt how the spark jumped across. Their glances sank into each other, while Ginny approached Hermione's mouth slowly and took up the search for the other tongue in the gap between the lips with her tongue point.

In the blink of an eye, they were busy with mutual exploring, nibbled, licked and sucked at the lips of the other. They nestled themselves closely together and fondled each other over shoulder, arm and back. Hermione found Ginny's breast and devotedly kneaded times the one, times the other one.

Her hands slid to Hermione's thigh and stroked the exterior along up to the knee and under the material slowly, the inside back up to the belly, where it stayed in circling motion. Hermione was thrilled, she felt the draft of air over her exposed vulva and how the source deeply in her gave off the warm, valuable juice drop by drop.

Now, she also pulled Ginny's shirt upwards, tenderly opened the thighs in order to repaint the seam of the delicate, pubic hair unhindered.

°°°°°

Snape had long since recognized that it was too late for an intervention. Tensely, he observed through the shelves how the two girls fervently kissed and explored each other.

If he bent a little and looked through the deeper shelves, he looked exactly into the opened thighs of the two.

To bend down wasn't that pleasant anymore, since it pinched and stretched sensitively in his trousers. Given that he could only wait until the two left the room, he decided to produce relief.

As soon as he had opened his trousers and had pushed down pushed the waistband of his shorts, his erected penis bent against him. Out of pure habit, he welcomed it with a gentle handclasp.

His forehead was soaked in sweat, not only the sultriness of the night afflicted his circulation. Actually, he had wanted to go to bed early, right after dispatching his work, since he had hardly rested the last night and the meeting with Voldemort had cost him much strength and energy.

But he found this unexpected spectacle quite edifying.

Now, he could clearly see how Granger painted up with her finger at the inner side of Weasley's labia, around the clit and the other inside down there, encircling the entrance to the cavity, and taking up humidity, in order to distribute it on a further round.

Probably out of pure habit, he likewise began to massage his hard on lightly, while he supported himself on the shelf with the other hand.

°°°°°

"Ginny, have you ever been together with a boy? I mean, are you still a virgin?" Hermione breathed with a glassy look, without stopping her finger play.

"No, I haven't actually slept with anybody, but whether I am still a virgin or not I cannot exactly say, Hermione," Ginny explained, while she took Hermione's clit gently between her thumb and index finger and began to rub it lightly like a little penis.

"Aaalas… Why… Why don't you know that? Oh, that feels marvellous, Ginny!" she closed her eyes and spread her legs as wide as she could.

"Oh well, I once tried it with a candle. I was completely aroused and I wanted to know how it might feel. You know, one of those candles my mum puts into the large candelabra at holidays. Yeees, Hermione, your finger feels good. Perhaps you can try it with two?"

"You're mad," Hermione just grinded out, while her fingers granted Ginny's request, "And?"

"Oh, I stopped almost immediately … because was there a short, burning pain... In addition, I had the fear that the wax could melt because of the heat . Ah, that is wonderful... and what about you?"

"Once I had something with a boy, but that wasn't…" Hermione wasn't able to continue her speech.

A dull bang and ramble of falling down objects caused the girls to raise in fear.

"What was that?" Ginny whispered, who stood next to Hermione and still held her wet hand.

"Shush!" Hermione tiptoed her behind the shelves to look behind them.

"Snape, oh my god, there lays Snape!"

Hermione backed away in shock.

"He is dead, Hermione, Snape is dead, he DIED because of us!"

Ginny had struck her hands at her mouth in an attempt to avoid a scream.

"Ginny, don't be ridiculous, why should Snape be dead?" Hermione hissed nervously.

"Look, there is something white at his belly. Perhaps THAT killed him!" Ginny trembled like a leaf.

Hermione bent also over Snape, watching him squint-eyed to get a better look and prodded that thing carefully with her finger.

"Shit, Ginny that is his prick!"

Hermione quickly straightened up again and looked frightened and interested at the same time at Snape.

"Come on, let's run!" hysterically, Ginny pulled at her friend's arm.

"No, just wait. I could…, yes, …I could briefly perch myself on his prick as long as he is passed out briefly. Only just a speedy, in and out again… At that time, I missed it somehow. "

"Are you completely off your trolley?"

But Hermione already knelt beside Snape and considered how she should go about it. She didn't want to see Snape's face necessarily, so she carefully lifted a leg over his body, so that she, her back turned to Snape, knelt over his erected penis with spread legs. With her hands, she had to support herself on the wall and the shelf, in order not to overbalance.

"Ginny, be sweet and help me, so that I can get THAT inside!"

Ginny grimaced in disgust, but nevertheless granted that request. With her index finger and her thumb, she bent the penis in such a way up that Hermione could set her damp entrance at that point.

"Hey, it feels warm and genuinely soft!" Ginny exclaimed in a surprised way and sensed the erection enthusiastically, also swaying his testicles briefly in her hand.

"Well-hung, our Professor! Now buck up Hermione, so we can scarper! Everything alright with you?" Ginny examined her friend, seriously concerned.

Hermione had slowly let the top slip completely inside her, then still another piece further and further, until it had disappeared completely in her. She closed her eyes, opened her mouth and held her breath.

"Ohhhh, yeeeees... It is unbelievable...!"

"What is unbelievable? Hey, talk to me!"

"It completely fills me out, … It is enormous... My flesh is extremely expanded... And I feel each sensitive millimetre of it. It is so beautifully warm and hard!" Hermione now moved slightly on and off.

"Honestly, I didn't figure out that it would fit in there. It was so far out until you devoured it piece by piece."

Ginny had moved closer to the happening to be able to observe it better, fascinated by it.

"Oh, it is shining! You made it completely damp with your juice. Hermione, do you think I could… I would like also to sit on him briefly. Pleeeeaaase!"

Hermione, who had given herself up to her feelings completely, sighed: " Well, still two times in and out and then it's your turn."

With deep regret, Hermione finally released her object of lust and changed places with Ginny. She also had to be helpful with the introduction and then remained near the place of the unification and eagerly rubbed her clit while watching them. Ginny slowly lowered her pelvis and pushed the brave warrior even more deeply into herself, until her fright-widened eyes protruded. Yes, this feeling was overwhelming and not to compare with anything she had ever felt so far. Slowly, she pushed it in a second time, whereby she circled the pelvis slightly and discovered how various the excitations were wherever the magnificent bell-end rubbed , thrilled by it.

Oh, that was wonderful, so fantastically magical, that she completely forgot about the explosiveness of the present situation. Lost in the intoxication of her feelings, Ginny soon ecstatically moved on and off, back and forth on the pitiable prick.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°

"DO YOU WANT TO BREAK IT IN A HALF WITH MIGHT AND MAIN, YOU STARK RAVING MAD BITCH??"

Two strong hands grabbed her buttocks roughly, catapulting Ginny forward, so that she landed on all fours.

Even before her cry had resounded, Snape had already knelt behind her and had driven his cock into the close gorge with all his strength.

The two girls had been that busy with themselves that they hadn't noticed at all that Snape had begun to breathe hard, too.

With all that skirmishing and the wrangling around his middle, Snape had awaked soon from his blackout and had only needed a few moments to find his bearing in this situation.

At first, a warm, pleasant feeling had washed around his best member and as he had carefully peeped through his lashes, he had recognized red wisps of hair, which had flickered above the pale skin of a backside. That could only be the small, close Weasley, who rode him there without restraint.

Hermione had tilted rearwards because of fright and stared petrified at Snape.

"What are you staring at like a wounded or death deer, Granger? Hither! Next to Weasley and in the same position, but slapping! I will thank you condignly for your unselfish 'first aid', believe me…" Snape was besides himself with rage and arousal…

Frantically, hard at the border to violence, pile followed after pile, deeply in Ginny's insides. Hermione now crouched next to her, her bottom high and the cheeks touching the floor and exchanged a shocked look with Ginny. Her eyes were filled with tears, less from pain, but from fear of Snape's avenge and of anger over this humiliating scene.

She only wanted to escape, but at the same time, a great arousal mixed into this conglomerate of feelings. Actually, it was wonderful to be fucked by Snape; and his testicles, which slammed regularly against her clit, urged Ginny accurately on. She groaned quietly.

Hermione was deeply concerned about her friend and stroked her cheek gently.

The more surprised she was about how Ginny reacted. Clearly not out of gratitude, she took Hermione's mouth in possession and kissed her passionately.

"Of course, always stick together like glue, even in distress! That's right!", panted the angry Snape.

"Granger, the big, bad wolf hasn't overlooked you. Get ready at once…!"

He separated himself from Ginny, moved over to Hermione and set his penis at her entrance. Hermione held her breath, already in expectation of the unbelievable one, when Snape discharged of her and backed away a bit.

Only a short, clear moment, a small sober thought had made him wake up. He had fainted while he had spanked the monkey and of all things, two students had found him in such a way. Not enough, these hussies also availed themselves to satisfy their curiosity. For that, there was no appropriate punishment.

Revenge was the order of the day and within an inch, he would have laid violent hands on them and would have also enjoyed it. He wanted to tear them into pieces.

But the major part of his rage was evaporated, now that he was able to think again, only the unrestrained arousal remained. Panting heavily, he tried to control himself to seize the situation. At the sight of two pale backsides, in whose centres each an opened shell with juicy, soft flesh damply shone, jerked his penis and urged him for release.

"Disappear, as long as you can! DISAPPEAR! Get out of my sight!"

None of the two bestirred herself. Hermione scraped up all her courage.

"Professor, please, I'm unable to leave now, after what has happened. I must ...want to remain."

Ginny nodded eagerly: "Then I will also…"

He grabbed Hermione's shoulders roughly and turned her on the back.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?? Granger, look at me! Cripes, look me in the eyes! You really want to remain? You voluntarily deliver yourself to me? You are not afraid of me?" Snape's nose nearly touched Hermione's one, an untamed fire in his black eyes blazed and in his voice lay all the accumulated anger of past humiliating.

Hermione, still completely rigid because of arousal, really wanted to remain, in addition it would be better to settle her account right here and now than to suffer another type of cruel torment during her lessons for the next weeks, but at the same time, she couldn't suppress her fear for Snape. So, she faint-heartedly tried to shake her head, which was more equal to a circular motion.

That was adequate for Snape.

He had magically undressed in less than a second and slithery swayed himself over Hermione. Only one second later, he pushed his hot rod into the damp tightness.

Ginny remained still in the same position and the muscles of her lengthened, empty cleavage pulled rhythmically together further.

She couldn't believe what she saw.

Snape was naked and his body didn't look bad, not at all; rather good; rather very good. His skin was smooth and shone silkily in the moon light.

She would have never assumed that Snape could kiss, but what he practiced there with Hermione came across as convincing and unbelievable tender.

His abdomen moved so sleekly and slowly that she got a dry mouth at the thought, how its battering ram sensitively spoiled Hermione's cavity.

Snape seemed to feel that stare and whispered in his commanding tone: "AT EASE! Weasley!"

"Hmm? Er, thanks Sir... " she stretched her bent legs carefully and lay down on her belly more comfortably.

Again and again, Snape paused in his motion, eyeballed Hermione in detail to respond to her and to tune in with her rhythm. He covered her face, her neck and her breasts with kisses and stuck his tongue here and there on the tender skin. Occasionally, when he filled her out entirely and perfectly, he intensively rubbed over her clit with his haired centre.

That double effect stimulated deep sighs out of Hermione's throat. Snape noticed with relief that Hermione was almost ready to implode in a grandiose way.

He wouldn't be able to stand it any longer himself, he just thought, as Hermione reared up strongly under him and made a long, strange sound.

For a while, Snape remained motionless within her, what was unbelievably difficult for him.

Hermione feared rightfully that he would separate from her soon and stroked his woozily, down-hanging hair off his face and cupped his head with her hands.

Mystified, her eyes wandered over his face, welcomed each hill and each valley which came by light and shadows. Still, her pulse rushed very fast, but now, she felt something different, something new; some non-physical warmth fulfilled her.

Had she actually fallen in love with this stranger from one second to the other?

He kissed her again, very deep and intimate, before he withdrew himself completely from her. Hermione sank back exhaustedly and addicted herself to the delirium inside her.

"Weasley, you are also still here. I assume now you don't have any problem if my lovesick friend would like to make your acquaintance."

Without waiting for an answer, he first kneaded Ginny's buttocks and then massaged her vulva from the rear.

She was hot and wet, her entrance was relaxed and opened and wouldn't form an obstacle for him.

Carefully, he let his prick disappear between her buttocks, always following the heat source and penetrated the darkness inside of her. He pushed a hand under her breast and kneaded it softly and put his other hand under her pelvis to lift it a bit, what gave him access to her clit.

From shortage of space, he could more or less only drub on it, but it disengaged a recent avalanche of lust in Ginny.

The picture of his impressing schoolmaster rod, which he pushed between the sexy, white hills, made Snape nearly mad. The friction in the firmly squeezed buttocks was enormous and the soft flesh deformed under each impact provocatively.

He felt how it worked in his testicles, how the sperms prepared themselves for the jump.

But also, Ginny was faster.

Her body bent itself under his weight to lift up against him.

With short and ever shriller becoming sounds, "Ah... Ah... ah..." Ginny climbed the stages to the temporary hunting grounds and with two stretched ' Ahhhhhhhs ', she peaked out.

Snape rolled down from her and lay on his back, unsatisfied and exhausted. Ginny and Hermione embraced each other blessedly, stroked each other the sweat-soaked wisps of hair off the faces, kissed and caressed each other peacefully.

"Do I look like a Samaritan who travels through the big, wide world to relieve the distress of all mankind?"

Snape held his marathon hard-on bent aloft between his fingers. It stood out brightly in the darkness, nearly like the lighthouse must have shone to Alexandria. The girls scared up from their dreams.

"Oh, Professor, …ahem, what should I do?"

Hermione crawled troublesomely to Snape's other side.

"Cut my toenails, Granger…Dumb Dora, take it between your gills and suck on it! Suck on it hard! Weasley, could you kindly support your friend?!"

Snape put his head back as soon as he recognized that his instructions were obeyed.

Hermione held his hard-on at its tip and licked it up and down on the side with her tongue. Ginny made it like she did on the other side, while their free hands moved over his body. Their tongues met here and there, until Hermione let the bell-end slip between her lips and sucked it. In the mean time, Ginny's tongue was busy with the plump balls. Hermione was successfully doing the unbelievable thing to take the whole length into her mouth.

Snape welcomed the push by coming towards halfway with his pelvis. Thus encouraged, Hermione took up a more speedy rhythm and also did a good job with her tongue inside her mouth.

"Do not swallow! NOT SWALLOW!!"

Snape deprived Hermione of the sucking stick, which now extruded the gooey juice in thrusts.

The first drops shot up to his chest, the further ones landed distributed on his belly with a smack.

"OHHH! ... " "Ahh, that's sweet !" "Professor, those are sooo charming!"

The two girls admired the drops, which formed themselves to wonderful, small florets right after the landing.

"For what am I a wizard?" Snape mumbled, who kept the eyes closed, grinning through his teeth. The girls lay down at Snape's sides and bedded their heads on the right and left on his shoulders. He pressed them against his body and placed a kiss on each forehead.

"You have risked much today, I risked my pretty little pigeons more than you can imagine. That could have been a close call. But since we have gotten ourselves into the thing now all equally", here the girls giggled and even Snape suggested a smile," We leave it at this and exercise ourselves in silence! Is that clear?"

"Professor, couldn't we perhaps repeat THAT? I mean, naturally, as a kind of "special lessons'?" Hermione rested herself upon her elbows and examined Snape.

"Oh, yes," Ginny confirmed, "That would surely be very instructive and in addition IT feels so marvellous."

A look at Snape's released penis made clear what she had meant with that.

"I should say so that IT feels better than mummy's candles, Weasley."

Ginny wished that the earth would open itself immediately, she felt so embarrassed at the thought that Snape naturally must have also tracked along the preceding discussion.

"So, so, lessons... hmm, in three weeks, you'll graduate. If we, however, arrange it skilfully, there might be the one or other training session. BUT," the tone became more sharply and was alarmingly familiar to the girls, "With me, there won't be any ridiculous fiddling.

I will teach you how to cork workman-like two girls at the same time."

**END**

**Aaand what's about a review?**

**  
:-) Great story! Liked it!**

**:-/ Um**

**:-( Clearly a waste of time**

**And You don't have to be logged in!**


End file.
